


Abstemious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [316]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony suffers with the heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/13/2000 for the word [abstemious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/13/abstemious).
> 
> abstemious  
> sparing or moderate in eating and drinking;temperate in diet.  
> characterized by abstinence: an abstemious life.  
> sparing: an abstemious diet.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #039 Heat.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Abstemious

It wasn’t uncommon for Tony to talk about tropical islands and wanting to go there, so many people assumed Tony loved the heat. That couldn’t be farther from the truth. Once it went above 100℉, Tony was in hell. 

It became practically impossible to stay hydrated and with dehydration Tony almost always experienced a decrease in appetite. If someone were to watch what Tony ate in extreme heat, they would think he was participating in an abstemious diet. 

The truth, however, was simply that he struggled with dehydration and with a lack of appetite no matter how much water he tried to drink. What food he ate was only because he knew he needed to eat and never because he was hungry at these rare times of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
